Irreplaceable
Feel free to edit. J'ade': Daughter of Aelous - powerful demigod - she can control the weather, she can even create tornados. Adopted Parents (divorced, both can see through mist): Mother - Rachelle Thackery-Bowker. Famous fashion designer Father - Fabian Jackson. Famous director/actor Living situation: Lives with best friend Lulu in apartment in New York, when not in camp. Only adult there is house keeper who comes twice a week. Chapter 1 ﻿I was in my cabin, reading a magazine and eating some of Persephones every flavoured jellybeans, while listening to some tunes that made me feel like dancing (ironic really because I also felt like crying).I felt like I'd earned it, after the hard battle we had just fought (who knew destroying a mountain would be so exhaugsting? alot of people ). Most of the camp had been resting up in the infirmary - it was probaly a wise descion to go there aswell, but I didn't want to rest my tired body in hospital. We'd just burned the shrines ( is that the word?) of those who we had lost in battle, including Beck's. He had been my best friend next to Lulu and we had only recently started dating. It was Kelly's fault he was dead. Simple as. Because she was a spy.I swear, she told me. No-one beleived me, except Lulu. They didn't think - if she was - she would tell me, but she did. She knew no-one would beleive me. I hate her. I was thinking this while I was reading my magazine, sitting next to Lulu, how much I hate her, I mean. I was also thinking the same thing when she came into my cabin. 'What are you doing here? Oh, wait, don't tell me, you're here to listen to what we're saying to tell whatever enemy we may have' I guessed. When I said this, she looked like she might burst into tears. Good. She didn't say anything, she just sat on a chair opposite. ' Wow, I love your bag! ' she said referring to the prada bag on the floor. Kelly is weird. I hate her guts, yet she still compliments me? ' Why are you being nice to me? I hate your guts, don't you know that?' I said, I'm pretty sure I didn't use a pleasent tone. 'I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice. I mean, you're already dealing with a lot of. . . pain. Through no fault of my own, of course' she said, she actually tossed her hair as she said this. 'You wanna see pain?' I screamed, ready to kick her stupid a** right out of camp - no joke. But suddenly Jude from the ares cabin came in and ,seeing what was going to happen, stopped me. Great. Perfect timing. ' Hey, what's going on?' he said, while I yelled at him to get off me. I knew it was mean lashing out at Jude aswell, but I was so freakin mad I couldn't help it. It started raining and thundering outside. Oops. ' I didn't do anything, she just started attacking me!' Kelly said. ' Oh really? Well. I'm sorry, but I swear you just said that you didn't kill Beck.' I said. Jude suddenly seemed to understand. Well, almost. He took a deep breath. Seriously? Did everyone in camp think I was a loon? ' Jade. No matter what you think or may want to believe - Kelly is not a spy.' he said in a really slow voice. Not a loon just a five-year-old with an imagination. I didn't say anything, I just started packing my stuff into a bag. ' Uh... Jade what are you doing? Jude asked. I replied once all my stuff was in my bag. 'If that' I thrust my finger at Kelly. ' is staying at this camp then I'm not. Lulu, you coming?' ' Sure' she said. I knew she hated camp, but she didn't have a choice. We stayed in a New York apartment together - something no-one knew. Nobody even knew what my last name was. 'What? So you're just going to leave camp? Because you think Kelly is a spy?' he asked 'I don't think she is, I know she is' I replied. 'Oh my gods. I didn't know you hated her that much. Enough that you'd leave camp, just so everyone would think Kelly was a spy. he said, shaking his head. ' I'm a lot of things, Jude. But I'm not two-faced or a liar. Unlike some' I said jerking my head in Kelly's direction, not even bothering to look at her. As i said this Jude and Kelly left the room. Me and Lulu were packed in under a half hour. We were called to a meeting involving the senior councillors. ' For the last time, Kelly is NOT spy!' Yeah.OK. I'd been told this like a million times and had the same lecture to go with it. ' Why don't we ask Kelly? Because it's her we're talking about. Well? Why isn't she here?' I'd asked. Just as I said this, Kelly walked in the room. ' Listen it wasn't just my fault is...gone, but I think he might be alive.' 'I saw him die. I was there!' How dare she even suggest that Beck was alive! Category:Unknown Author